


LA Living

by bubblegumclouds



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Based on a couple of tweets, Car Accidents, Grindr, Inspired by Twitter, Jerk Harry, Love/Hate, M/M, Mentions of Sex, Minor, No Smut, Prompt Fic, Sort of catcalling, Wolf whistling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-18
Updated: 2018-01-18
Packaged: 2019-03-06 13:50:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13412631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bubblegumclouds/pseuds/bubblegumclouds
Summary: Based off the tweet'au where louis drops his lighter and harry is driving past and wolf whistled at louis’ ass so louis flips him off. from that day on they coincidentally see each other at the most random places'And also'or he gets so distracted he crashes his car into street pole and louis has to help him'Or Harry is a bit of a jerk and Louis won't let him live it down, but somehow... they form a connection.





	LA Living

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy, sorry it's utter crap, I wrote it quick. Based on the tweet in the summary and also the images of Harry and Louis in LA today (18/01/18).
> 
> Twitter- angeltxmlinson

Harry chewed his gum as he cruised through the streets of LA, one hand on the wheel and another threading through his curls. Despite it being January, the sun was beating down on him through the open window, gradually tinting his skin with a golden glow that would show up the next day. Flicking his shades back up, he chewed loudly as his eyes scanned the roads, he always liked to use the unique heart of LA as inspiration.

Most of the sights were a copy of the previous one, that was until he slipped down a street towards town. He flicked his head to the left while the traffic lights flashed for him to stop and he saw... _jesus._ The boy he’d spotted was bent over, clearly fumbling to retrieve something from on the floor. Harry brought his fingers to his mouth, letting out a quick whistle and the boys head snapped around towards the sound.

“Oi, fuck off mate,” the boy turned his nose up and rolled his eyes, flicking Harry his middle finger as he bent down again, clearly struggling to get whatever it was he was picking up, off the floor. Harry couldn’t believe the way the boy's ass nearly burst out of his tight joggers, his eyes trained to it so much that when he flicked his eyes to the traffic light and saw green, he sped forward while taking one last look and did a swerve straight into the metal pole.

“Jesus fucking christ, shit,” Harry yelped in surprise as he noticed what he’d done and scrambled out to inspect the damage. The bumper was a little torn but the speed wasn’t enough for him to damage any of Harry’s precious mechanics.  
“Karma’s a bitch, huh?” a voice smugly muttered from behind him and Harry turned to see the boy he’d be so eagerly admiring.

“Fuck you,” Harry breathily laughed with a hint of bitterness as he chewed on his gum in annoyance.  
“Oh you seemed like you wanted to, think that’s how you ended up in this mess actually mate,” he was clearly taking a lot of enjoyment from the situation as he lit his cigarette.  
_Lighter._ He must have dropped his lighter.

“Fancy helping me out in any way or are you just gonna make sarcastic comments?” Harry asked, his eyebrows raised and his arms crossed in an attempt at displaying his muscles.  
“Nah, I’m off. See ya jerk,” Louis laughed as he shoved his hand into his pocket and took a drag of his cigarette, the smoke blowing back into Harry’s face as he left. What a dick.

Life seemed to love fucking with Harry, especially when it felt he clearly needed a sign or at least some sort of payback. He was off to the gym around the block when he turned a corner and saw _him_ again.  
“Fuck sake,” Harry muttered to himself, hoping the other man wouldn’t look up from whatever he was doing on his phone. Like he said earlier though, life was clearly... doing its thing.

“Ah, you’re that dick that was staring at my ass, how’s the car?” Louis commented and Harry huffed, willing himself to have a comeback to this blatant mockery.  
“Still probably worth more than your house, how’s the ass? Still looking fine I see,” Harry retorted, tilting his chin up.

“Pretty sore actually, some guy just had a pounding, you know how it is... oh wait, I bet you don’t,” Louis replied and admittedly, the thought of that act caught Harry off guard but he snapped back.  
“Oh honey I don’t, no, you see I’m always the one doing the pounding,” Harry looked just in time to see Louis’ reaction, Harry had got him, he knew it. That look in his eyes changed and suddenly he was tugging his plump lip between his teeth.

“Yeah, ‘m afraid pounding your own fist doesn’t count love, maybe one day,” the boy said as he patted Harry’s shoulder condescendingly and strutted away. This boy was maddening and intoxicating at the same time, sex appeal just oozing out of him no matter what.

Harry had rarely had a minute to himself let alone a minute to think about the boy, however, a few days later he found himself in a posh little coffee shop on the main street. He was taking a brief glance at Grindr when the picture of a boy he was growing quite familiar with popped up. He couldn’t believe his luck as he clicked on the profile.

Louis Tomlinson.

Harry couldn’t hold back the satisfied grin that spread across his face as he leaned in towards his phone. This should be good.

‘We meet again, clearly the world can’t let me escape you ;)’

Harry meant it sarcastically but apparently, it didn’t read that way.

‘Aw cute Harry, maybe the world feels sorry 4 how raw ur right hand must b. Also 4 the record you can’t actually whistle @ ppl on here, it requires conversation so its not the app 4 u’

Ouch. Louis wasn’t ever letting Harry forget that but he could use it, he could work with it.

‘you’re such a jerk and it’s my left actually but maybe you could show my hand how it’s done? ;)’

Harry swore this would be the last message then if Louis wasn’t interested, he’d leave it.

‘Alright, u got me asshole ;) 10 mins ::Location attached::’

Harry scrambled up, forgetting the drink, this was going to be one _hell_ of a day.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, please leave comments and kudos and check out my other One Direction works (they're a lot more planned than this one!)
> 
> Twitter- angeltxmlinson


End file.
